Transportal-Pony
by Phony McBrony
Summary: After a legionaire steals the Transportalponder and gets sent to Equestria the Courier has to go after him in a new body and get the Transportalponder back, but the problem is he has to do it WITHOUT killing him! But Fluttershy is sure she can reform the legionaire, this isn't going to be easy... WARNING: Lots of FlutterDash!


**This is it, my first fanfiction, and it's a Fallout and My Little Pony crossover!  
Man I'm awesome! And because this is my first I want you to be brutal!  
For the legonaire he can look however you want him to. I've made an actual character in the game so his stats look like this  
S-9  
P-8  
E-10  
C-1  
I-4  
A-5  
L-3  
If you actually looked at that you'll notice that I sort of made him more brawn than brain.  
For the Courier I think it would fit my version of him with these stats  
S-5  
P-8  
E-6  
C-10  
I-8  
A-4  
L-5  
I decided to make the courier more of a thinker, using strategy instead of brute strength.  
Anyway, constructed criticism is welcome, sorry if I get some of the characters personality's wrong  
And as always, enjoy  
And I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Fallout, they belong to Hasbro and Bethesda (Duh)  
**

Ted Balthazar (Yes that's his name) was standing in the middle of the training grounds, watching the recruits do push-ups, sit-ups, lifting, etc. He had a scowl under his masked face and walked up to one of the recruits.

"C'mon! One! Two! Three! You're a man! Not a woman!" (Yeah I know, but he's a legionaire, give me a break) He screamed at the clearly struggling recruit.

"Y-Yes Decanus" he said between push-ups.

He walked away, "You hit like a child! You couldn't take a gecko with punches like that!" he yelled at the recruit hitting the practice dummies.

"Right, yes Decanus" the man said, hiding his frustration rather poorly.

He heard somebody running up from behind him,"Decanus sir" the Decanus turned around to face the unmasked legionaire.

"What do you need?" he asked, calming down slightly.

"Caesar wishes to speak to you" his eyes widened.

***Next Scene***

"Those idiots in Cottonwood Cove are going to need your assistance, all they know is how to raid caravans and small towns, and after seeing how that Courier was able to get past our security several times I doubt they'll be able to stop him by themselves, so go down there, show them a thing or two about security, and if you do see that Courier, kill him." He said, with as little emotion on his face as possible.

"I will see to that immediately" he bowed in respect to the great and mighty Caesar. He turned on his heel and walked out of the large tent slowly.

"Ave, true to Caesar"

***Next Scene***

The Decanus ran back to his tent and grabbed his small pistol and packed ammo, and then grabbed his large machete' and left for the boat. He's been in this camp so long he could probably walk it with his eyes closed, it felt a little odd leaving so suddenly, but it was for a noble cause.

"You have everything you need Decanus?"

The Decanus gave him a look under his mask, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

He just looked at him for a second, "….Right"

"Let's go!" he directed him onto the boat (Well more a raft than a boat)

The boat ride was long and quiet, but that's how they preferred it, they had nothing to say to each other after all. They arrived in good time (Not that they were being timed or anything) as soon as Ted stood up he spotted a man wearing a hood running up to them.

They all stood to attention, "Ave, you've finally arrived Decanus, we already have a job for you and your new squad," Ted was a little surprised, he hadn't even settled in yet and already he has something to do, not that it was anything he wasn't used to.

"Already? Fine, what is it?" he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Our scouts report of the Courier and a large group of machines attacking many of our camps, and has taken every single one of them out, singlehandedly, and that includes Legate Lanius. And may have plans to attack our camp, and if he manages to sneak past us again he'll-"

"-Kill Caesar" Ted cut him off, he had to admit it this guy sounded unstoppable, even he was sure that unless they train _really_ hard, and are extremely lucky, he doubts that they'll be able to stop this guy.

"….Yes, and we need as much assistance as possible"

"What did you say that job was again?" Ted half interrupted.

"Um, well I'm not too sure, but the Aurelius of Phoenix said he needed to talk to you, specifically you"

Ted looked out to the hills and looked back at the man before him, "Do you know what he wants?" he asked , as if expecting the answer from him.

"Um…. No?" he answered a little nervously.

'_I don't think I'm going to like this camp very much'_ he thought to himself.

He sighed, "Okay… I'll just go to him now, collect a team for scouting, and tell them to find that Courier before he finds us" he said, losing his most likely inexistent patience.

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed, running off into some of the cabins, probably to gather other troops, leaving the Decanus alone.

He began walking forward, off the dock in thought, _'Hm, if this camp is attacked by that courier I doubt any of us would stand a chance.' _He'd hate to admit it but even he has to say that the Courier is most certainly a force to be reckoned with.

'_Why would he even want to kill Caesar? To prove a point? If he reaches Caesar there will be a second Burned Man,'_ he had laugh at his rather dark joke (Well more of a slight chuckle). He noticed a trio of what he assumed were a shipment of slaves, but he just ignored it, he walked away and towards a large tent with a man dressed similar to him.

"Ave, true to Caesar" Ted said.

"Hold on," he turned his head, "Aurelius of Phoenix requested to see you as soon as you arrived." Said Decanus Severus motioning toward the building near the tent.

"Okay then" Ted stood there eyeing the building for a good second before running off to the steps to the door, as he entered the room he noticed a funny but very familiar smell, it smelled like corpse in here, but he shrugged it off as nothing.

He was walking to the desk in the middle of the room until he heard a voice, an almost nervous and frantic sounding voice.

"Oh uh, hold on for just a sec!" He didn't really sound at all what Ted could remember of him, not that he had the best memory, again he just pushed aside all of his suspicions, he was trained not to question after all.

"Ooookay! So who were you again? Um, dec-kanus was it?" he said running over to the desk in the middle of the large room.

"Decanus, sir." He corrected, trying not to offend the Aurelius of Phoenix himself, although something seemed off about him, way off…

He could have sworn he was Caucasian last time he saw him (Which was a very long time ago mind you) this man was African American. _'Maybe he was just in the sun too long' _Ted thought to himself, but then again being in the sun doesn't change your race completely, or does it?

"Yeah whatever, so uh yeah…. I heard that the Courier that I'm sure you already know about is going to cause a total shitstorm if you, or whoever else don't stop him" he said smiling nervously. He didn't seem as 'professional' as he would have thought.

"Yes…" he said, still trying to cast his suspicions aside.

"…Aaand I need you and a bunch of your groupies to…. Well 'group' up and find him before he finds us, and if you ask me I'd say he is somewhere very far away from this camp, like maybe at….. the Quarry Junction? Yeah that sounds perfect!"

'WHAT!' he couldn't believe this, clearly the Aurelius of Phoenix was insane, "You mean that Deathclaw infested death trap?"

"Yeah, that's the one! Now get moving!" he yelled at him, Ted still having a hard time thinking if he should do this, he was always taught to never question a direct order, but something seemed off this time, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'Why would he be in Quarry Junction? Even if he is he'd be dead or have left by the time we're halfway there!' Ted thought to himself.

"Uh, yes sir!" he said, "Vale"

"What? Uh yeah whatever, just get to the Quarry Junction and kill that man!" he yelled at the Decanus while basically pushing him out the door.

"…Dumbass" he said to himself as he closed the door.

"Wow, I can NOT believe that worked"

***Back with Ted***

"What? He wants us to go to that Deathclaw infested hellhole!" yelled the recruit legionaire in shock.

"Well that's what the Aurelius himself said, and who are we to question him? He's made even odder sounding suggestions that ended up working" said the other recruit.

"We will rest today, but get ready for a long and dangerous trip tomorrow! Be ready for anything!" yelled the middle aged Decanus.

Ted decided not to sleep however, something was really bothering him, he got these ridiculous orders by what seemed like a very odd and un professional Aurelius of Phoenix. He was just pacing around in the middle of the night, unsure of what to think.

"I can't believe that we have to go to what is an obvious death trap! Why would the Aurelius of Phoenix give such an outrageous order like that? I bet that Courier is hiding in those mountains, watching us right now….hm….. maybe a quick surveillance of the mountains could be helpful, well no reason why not I suppose" he grabbed a chainsaw, a 44. Magnum and his prized machete', and some supplies like 1 stimpack, some strips of meat, and a bottle of dirty water.

As he got out of his tent and the first thing he noticed was the little amount of soldiers on patrol, "Yeah I was right, I don't like it here, a bunch of lazy bastards, this is why Caesar sent me here" he said to himself. He was expecting, and almost hoping, to be stopped, but no, nobody said a thing, "That Courier is going to kill all of us" he said, a little ashamed.

He began his walk into the mountains coming across very few dangers, the worst being gang members and fire geckos. But he tore through most of them pretty easily. He noticed that the sun was coming back up, "Maybe I should have just stayed, this was pointless," He decided he's gone far enough and that it's about time to head back, he also noticed that the sun was beginning to rise, so that meant that he had to get back as soon as possible.

***Now with 'Aurelius of Phoenix'***

"Dumbass" He said as he closed the door.

"Wow, I can NOT believe that worked" he walked back over to the bed that was hidden by a small wall and was met with the body of now ex-Aurelius of Phoenix. "hmm, I have no way of hiding this body, and I don't have any air freshener….. ah screw it, maybe it's time I just kill every bastard here and leave…. Yeah that sounds much more fun! But maybe just leaving for now would be better" he knew that somebody would see the body eventually and he didn't want to spend more than a day here, so he just gathered whatever information he needed off the now dead legionaire's computer, room, and body, and he got a pretty badass set of armor as a little prize.

"Hm, why does he keep a clump of NCR dogtags? Must be some other part of his bullshit religion…" he said to himself before stuffing it in his pockets and making a few notes on his Pimp-Boy (Gold Pip-Boy, it exist!). He knew sneaking out of here while dressed like King Arthur's bitch wasn't the best idea, but he wanted to take any chance of leaving this place he could get, the sooner he leaves the better.

Collecting all of his weapons he scrambled to the door and was a little surprised at the lack of security around the camp, 'How oddly convenient!' he thought to himself.

As he was about to run for the hills he remembered one important thing, "OH CRAP! I forgot the Transportalponder in the radio room!" he ran back as fast as he could, running out of breath pretty quickly. He started to see some crimson, he finally reached the camp and he ran straight for the room with the Transportalponder inside.

***Back with Ted***

He got back to the camp in good time, or at least faster than he expected to. He got back to find not much has changed, everyone was still resting, most likely for that ridiculous mission they have for when they awaken, seeing how he was still wide awake from that little adventure he just had he decided to look around, he decided to start with the room that he believed to have radio's inside, the thought sparked his interest.

He entered to see a huge mess of radios staked on one another scattered across the room, he was walking around taking close looks at the almost foreign technology. Even though he's seen this kind of high tech devices before he doesn't usually give them much of a glance, he'd just order another legionaire to use it for him. He was walking until he noticed something a bit out of the ordinary, a gun, or at least he thought it was a gun, an energy weapon perhaps? It was bright blue and it had a trigger, so it must be a gun, he decided to pick it up and inspect it further.

The first thing to pop into his head was a gun that sets off bombs, a detonator, but this one was unusual, perhaps it was made to detonate energy explosives? He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the door being slammed open and looking at the face of the 'Aurelius of Phoenix.'

***Back with Protagonist***

He ran into the small building only to come face to face with 'Mr. Dumbass' (Face to face as in about 5 feet away) and what he saw horrified him, that….. dumb crap faced loser had his Transportalponder! And worse, he probably realized that he wasn't the whatever of gryphon's or whatever it was called.

"Hey give me back the Transportalponder dickweed!" he yelled at the somewhat old Decanus.

"Um…. Sir? I don't understand…"

Or maybe he didn't know yet….

"Oh what a dumbass…." He said out loud, he might still get out of this without any bloodshed, and that's kind of how he'd prefer it.

"Just give me the Transportalponder and I'll be on my way" he said reaching his hand out.

"Okay then…." But then that's when a spark went off in the legionaire's head, "Wait!," it took him this long to realize it but "You're not the real Aurelius of Phoenix are you?"

"What? You're more dumb than I thought, just give it to me and do whatever I told you to do yesterday."

"No, I won't, and you won't be leaving here alive profligate!"

"Okay then it's on assmunch!" he quietly yelled (If that makes sense) and pulled out a machete'. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a legionaire in close combat but he had a few advantages, one, he's more intelligent (Which was clearly shown), he has better armor, and he has a trick or two up his sleeve (It involves knives), other than that he's pretty much screwed.

But unknown to him the Decanus was also well armed too, a hunting rifle, a 44. Magnum, a chainsaw, and his prized machete', which he pulled out and slowly made his way towards the offender.

They each waited for the other to leave an opening until the Decanus finally (And foolishly) swung first, this was easily blocked by the non-legionaire who then kicked at his stomach but he had the misfortune of not knowing much about martial arts and was surprised when the Decanus grabbed his leg and flipped him onto the ground. (There goes that knife trick)

He dropped his machete' and was mounted by the Decanus who then repeatedly started to punch his face, he stopped for a moment and grabbed his machete' and just before he dealt the killing blow he was pushed off and kicked in the face. He was pushed back a foot or two, next to what the man called the Transportalponder, he quickly reached over and grabbed the odd gun, still lying on his back pointed the gun at the heavily armored man.

'Time to find out what it does!' he yelled in his mind and pulled the trigger….. nothing happened, then everything around him started to disappear, the last thing he heard was "NO! You dumb fucking shit!" he dropped the gun then everything went black.

"Oh that idiot!" he thought the worst case scenario, he was probably in Big Mountain right now, who knows what could go wrong now! He has the Transportalponder and he's at Big Mountain… or so he thought….

Anyway he had to make his way back to the Lucky 38, maybe Yes Man can help him out. He opened the door and peaked around to see the very little amounts of soldiers keeping watch, "I'm such a genius!" he praised himself, he snuck his way out and into the hills. As soon as he was comfortably far away from Cottonwood Cove he took off the clunky and not to mention _hot _ armor, wearing it was like wearing an oven, he was more sweaty than a Gomorrah prostitute. He didn't come across any real dangers until he got to Freeside.

"Hey give me your…. Oh no I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, don't hurt me, I have a family!" the thug ran away out of his sight, screaming.

"Well that was strange" he said advancing to the infamous gate to hell, better known as New Vegas, as soon as he walked in he was met with some distant, but hateful glares, 'All hating on the new ruler huh?' he said in his head, he walked in the Lucky 38 and went straight to the penthouse floor and ran over to Yes Man.

"Oh! Hey there! How are you today huh?" said the computer with a permanent smile on his digital face.

"Yes Man a legionaire has taken the Transportalponder and is probably in Big Mountain right as we speak! I need you to track it!" he franticly yelled.

"Whatever you say!... Oh what's this?... Oh is that right?... Okay then, well according to my trackers he isn't even in Big Mountain" he said in his always cheerful tone.

This scared, relived, and confused him all at once, "Oh well then where is he?"

"Well he isn't in Big Mountain, he's in a different dimension entirely, how neat is that?"

"Well we need to go get him then! He still has the Transportalponder! Can't you get me into the other dimension with him? And since when did it have the power to go to different dimensions?" he was enraged, impressed, and curious, al at the same time.

"Hm…. Well let's see….. well look at that! Well it seems that all the radio interference messed up the signal for the Transportalponder, instead of going to Big Mountain it was redirected to the physically closest dimension at the time! But don't worry it looks like Mr. House had more advanced technology than we thought! Go to the elevator and I'll show you!" he looked behind him and headed inside the elevator, he was taken to a room that he thought he'd never see, and had never seen before.

He looked around to see the room covered in computers framing the giant circle in the middle, "Yes Man how long was this room here?" the sight was almost awe inspiring.

"Oh for a very long time!" he heard coming from the speakers, everything in this room looked so advanced, he had no idea where Mr. House could have gotten his corpse hands on this kind of technology.

"If you'll please approach the screen I'll reveal everything I know about this other dimension he's in, hm…. How odd…. Okay well first off it appears that horses, or more specifically ponies are the dominant species there"

This confused the man (Okay he's the Courier so let's call him that), "Uh ponies? That sounds like a name a baby would come up with"

"Oh right! You don't quite know what that is, well a pony is like a Brahmin but it looks more like this" a picture of what looks like a little girls dream pet came up

It looked somewhat how he expected it too, but its almost human features crept him out a bit, "Well those things are damn adorable, and when you say dominant species what do you mean? Like they have towns and stuff?"

"Oh yes! And speaking of towns there are a couple major cities, like Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and most importantly Canterlot!"

"Oh wow, real creative, what else is there? I was expecting something even more creative, like Ponyland or something…"

"Oh well there is a Ponyville! Does that count!"

The Courier face palmed "Oh well I wasn't too off was I?," "Ponyville honestly!"

"Right, there are four sub-species, Earth Ponies, they are what you can call the 'Normal ponies' but they seem to naturally possess more strength, then there are Unicorns! What a sight! They are just like the Earth Ponies but have a horn on their foreheads, which allow them to use magic!"

The concept never really appealed to the Courier, "Magic doesn't exist though! The more you explain this the less I believe it!"

"If that's what you say! But remember this is another dimension! What makes sense to them may not make sense to us!"

"I guess you have a point"

"Right and then there is the Pegasi, or Pegasus, they have feathery wings on their back that allows them to fly, even though I'm pretty sure you'd guess that sir!"

"And then there is the Alicorn! They can be considered the rulers of this world, they are immortal beings that are like the other three sub-races I mentioned combined, how neat is that!"

"Hm, they sound like false gods to me," "Magic is one thing, but immortality? I don't believe that"

"Well speaking of that, they are ruled by a Princess Celestia!"

"Princess? Who's the King or Queen? Oh wait, let me guess, she took that name to make herself sound younger? How original…"

"But there are other Alicorn Princesses too! Like Princess Luna, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and most recently Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"Holy crap, how many do those little bastards need? And what kind of names are those?"

"Well of course I can open the portal at anytime but there is one more thing!"

He looked back up to the large screen, "Oh, what's that?"

"I'll just need to change your entire body to a pony before you enter of course!"

"Wait what? I can be one of those things, er, ponies?" He had to honestly say that he wouldn't entirely mind being in a different body, temporarily of course.

"Yes sir! So which would you like to be?"

The Courier was already excited about this, not only does he get to go to a different dimension but he gets to experience it in another body! "Well I want to be the immortal Alicorn badasses of course!"

"Well I can turn you into one but the problem is I can't give you magic! So you'd be more like a Pegasus with a mostly useless horn, sorry if that's an inconvenience"

That was a disappointment, "It's fine, how about a Unicorn?"

"Well then you'd just be a weaker version of an Earth Pony with a useless horn, sorry about that"

"Well thanks for sugar-coating it"

"Anything to help sir!"

"Okay…. How about a Pegasus? Or do the feathers require magic too?"

"Nope I'll be able to turn you into a Pegasus with very little to no problems! If you'll just step in the chamber!"

"Is there any possible side-effects to this?"

"Not really, just extra limbs, 3rd degree burns, cancer, mental retardation, gender switch, glowing skin, schizophrenia, dry throat, hallucinations, loss of appetite, brain tumors, pen-"

"Okay Okay! I get it! You're really not helping me feel better"

"Well that's too bad, after all I was made to always be helpful, very very helpful!" he said, his tone not changing.

He was both nervous and excited (It's nervicited to you!) he's going somewhere he's never been to, in a body he's not used too, he was more willing to do this just a moment ago though, and all those risk, is this really worth it? But this is for the Transportalponder, so he didn't have a choice.

So he walked into the pod, but one question came to mind "Yes Man, is this going to hurt?"

"Yep!" that was the last thing he heard before the Courier felt a sharp pain in his…. _Everywhere_. He screamed in agony then everything went black…..

…..

….

….

When he woke up his entire body felt numb, but it didn't feel right, it felt foreign, like it didn't feel right, or at least whatever he could feel.

"Oh you're awake! Well congratulations you survived! And you seem to be in mostly good condition!" he heard, all of a sudden he regained his feeling and noticed he wasn't in the chamber, he felt something soft (Or at least softer than the transformation chamber), he opened his eyes and remembered why he was in there in the first place, he was excited to see his new body, as soon as his vision cleared he was met with brown hooves in front of his face.

He looked at the rest of his body and saw his scruffy black tail in between his legs, "Whoa! This isn't how I thought to spend my Saturday mourning"

"Actually it's Monday"

"What! How long was I out?!"

"Two days and 32 minutes"

He was shocked and a little annoyed with this information, "What? I was in a coma?"

"Yep, but now that you're not we need to train your new body, in physical abilities and grammatical changes in speech, and such"

The Courier's eyes widened, "Wait…. What?"

***In Equestria***

Fluttershy was doing her normal daily routines, which includes tending to all the animals, which she has just finished, when she was finally done she decided to spend some time with Rainbow Dash, her closest friend and lover (I warned you). She went into the living room to see she wasn't in there, 'I wonder where she could be' Fluttershy thought.

"Fluttershy! I think you need to take a look at this!" she heard Rainbow yell in her tomboyish voice.

"Oh, coming Dashie" She yelled back, which sounded more like the normal speaking voice of most ponies. She trotted outside to see Rainbow tugging on something inside the lake, she couldn't quite see what it was but she could somewhat make-out the crimson and some white (Or dirty grey…), she slowly and cautiously made her way towards Rainbow and was shocked to see that the water was getting dirty, no doubt from whatever Dashie was pulling at (Gross!), and that whatever it was, was alive….

***In the Mojave***

"Anypony? Just when I thought the stupid pony puns couldn't get any worse! Why can't I just say anybody? This is the dumbest shit I've ever heard!" yelled the Courier.

"Remember watch your language when we're over there, they don't take kindly to that" said Yes Man.

The Courier rolled his eyes, "What are they going to do? Hug me to death?"

"No, but the Princess Celestia once banished her sister to the moon for 1000 years because nobody really liked her too much!"

"D-Damn… Harsh…" he was a little shocked by that, maybe he really doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

"Okay, so you're ready to go! Just one more thing!"

"What's tha-" another tube chamber closed around him and he was blasted with jets of water and soap, after it was done the tube lifted up and he saw some mechanical arm go right in front of his face he looked into the tube and was shot in the face with a folded white towel.

That mere 30 seconds was easily the most annoying thing that's happened today, "What the hell was that?!"

"Well you can't go there covered in blood and grime do you?"

"Whatever, mom"

"Now before we go-"

"Wait, we? You're coming too?"

"Of course, I'll just install myself into the power armor you'll need to get there safely!"

"What? I've used the Transportalponder, it's not dangerous"

"Yes but you were using it to go very short distances, and plus you aren't using the Transportalponder remember?"

"So wait, does that mean that, that dumbass legionaire could be dead when we get there?"

"Maybe! In fact I'd be a little surprised if the trip over there didn't kill him!"

"I don't know, that guy was one tough bastard," (Wink, wink, description wink ;)

"Right… so I'll just go get Gannon's Telsa Armor I guess" he turned around heading back for the elevator.

"What if he doesn't let you borrow it?"

"Then I'll just borrow it without him knowing then, hehe." He entered the elevator, going straight for his suite seeing that everybody was asleep, 'Good, everybody'd freak if they saw a talking creature from another universe was just walking around,' 'Or no every_pony'd _freak if they saw me, jeez, I don't think I'll ever get used to that'

He flew into his room and opened the chest containing the power armor, which was currently inactive, it oddly felt much lighter than he remembered, no complaints there though.

'Hm, maybe I can get Yes Man to change this for me' he quickly flew back to the elevator, seemingly trying to make as much noise as possible, and went back to the room with the portal.

"Hey Yes Man! I need you to….. Pony-fy this or something!"

"Okay, just put it in the chute and I'll have it ready in a few hours" the Courier dropped it in the chute he was talking about and looked back at the smiling face of Yes Man.

"You're going to change me back when we're done right? I already miss having fingers" he stuck his hooves in the air.

"Well don't worry when you were out" the Courier frowned at that, "I tweaked a few of your weapons so it can be fully utilized with your pony body!, but only a few, I may have broken a couple of your other weapons, but don't worry, you won't miss them"

"Uh, okay so what do we got?" he curiously looked, 'Please say Fat Man, please say Fat Man!.'

"Well I modified the 'Oh Baby' the power fists, or now known as the 'Power Hooves,' I came up with that last part by myself!" he happily said, which is how he says anything….._anything._

"Very creative"

"Thanks, now any way I've also modified your 10mm Pistol, and that should be enough for the trip!"

"Hm, I wonder how many caps I'll need to bring…"

"Oh that's right! They don't use caps!"

He looked at Yes Man, a little confused, "Then what the hell do they use?"

"Well their form of currency is known as 'Bits' they're gold coins with-"

"Wait! Gold?! How I need to get some before I go!"

"Oh don't worry, I made you some! A lot actually!"

He started to wonder how Yes Man was able to obtain half of the things he's given him today, "…..How?"

"Oh well remember that little trip you had to the Sierra Madre?" the Courier shuddered at the memory.

"I'd rather not….Yes Man what did you do?"

"Well I just took all of those gold bars you found and melted them into bits!"

"WHAAT! YES MAN!"

"Yes?"

"I! You! Never mind…" he felt his wings, which oddly enough he forgot were there, flare out.

"Well aren't you glad that now you can go somewhere and be a millionaire? Unless you don't?"

"I already was one! Everybody-"

"Every_pony_" he corrected

"Whatever, every_pony_ knows that I rule New Vegas!"

"That's better, remember your grammar when we get over there alright?"

"What? Fine, Yes _Mom_"

***A few hours of filler later***

"Okay! Are you ready?!"

"Yep!"

"You have everything?"

"Last time I checked my Pimp-boy I did!"

"Okay, we should arrive in about 10 days!"

"Wait 10 days?!"

"Don't worry, it'll only feel like a second for us, but it'll be ten days for the other dimension!"

"Oh, sounds odd but okay"

"And here we go!" they were pushed into the portal, to arrive in Equestria in ten days!

**Finally done! Okay I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next few chapters, it's mostly going to be about Ted being in Equestria and how both sides sort of react to that.  
Whatever, I'll just let you read it when I post it. Somebody should keep a counter of how many times I typed the word 'Transportalponder.'  
Thanks for reading, leave a review of what you thought!**


End file.
